Arjé
by eminahinata
Summary: O en el que Danny es profesor de filosofía en la Universidad de Hawaii. Slash. AU.


**Titulo: **Arjé

**Autor:** eminahinata

**Fandom:** Hawaii Five-0

**Palabras:** 1,571

**Pareja:** Steve McGarrett/Danny Williams

**Advertencia:** Slash, AU (Universo Alterno)

**Universo:** Verso McDanno

**Disclaimer:** Hawaii Five-0 y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _K/O Paper Products_ y _101st Street Television_ en asociación con CBS Productions. Este fic se hace sin fines de lucrar, ¿vale? Si fueran míos, Danno y Steve estarían juntos desde hace mucho tiempo de forma definida y no sólo por el condenado y maravilloso subtexto. ¿Qué? ¡Se vale soñar!

**Resumen:** O en el que Danny es profesor de filosofía en la Universidad de Hawaii. Slash. AU.

**Notas de Autor:** ¡Hola! Bueno, no se supone que debería de estar haciendo esto (porque debería estar haciendo _ahorita_ mi tarea y entregarla en un _par_ de horas a la coordinadora del grupo), pero, bueno, ¡tenía que hacerlo! Estaba tan feliz hace unos días por mi parcial de filosofía y me puse a divagar y me dije a mi misma: "bueno, Danno es un tipo que le gusta filosofar y dar grandes discursos… ¿Por qué no?" ¡Y aquí esta! No sé si escribiré más de esta historia (tengo ya un montón en espera), pero veré que puedo hacer cuando tenga tiempo, porque, repito, no debería estar haciendo esto. Pero la tentación… Saben que sus comentarios son siempre bienvenidos y sin más que agregar, ¡a leer!

***Arjé**: El principio del todo, término usado en la filosofía.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Arjé**

By: eminahinata

.

Steve McGarrett sabía que estaba jodido, así, bien jodido. ¿Por qué?, se preguntaran. Bueno, que era sencillo. Ahí, a no más de doscientos metros de distancia, se encontraba, trajeado y con unos hermosos ojos azules, el porqué de sus actuales problemas existenciales y románticos; hablando casualmente con un grupo de estudiantes y una sonrisa amable en sus labios.

El Dr. Daniel Williams, catedrático de filosofía y psicología general en la Universidad de Hawaii, al oeste de Oahu.

Si, ese era su problema. Un hermoso problema, cabe señalar.

La primera vez que lo vio fue en el supermercado y que no pudo dejar de quedarse sin aire cuando lo vio, con una carretilla, caminando al lado de una niña (que concluyo era su hija, con el parecido y eso) hablando y riendo suavemente. Era una imagen tan armoniosa y relajante y hermosa, que su corazón se salto unos cuantos latidos y se quedo de pie junto a la estantería de cereales con una caja en la mano y la cesta esparcida en el suelo.

Por supuesto, al llegar a la sede de 5-0 al día siguiente, sus compañeros sabían que algo pasaba con él y fue Kona con ayuda de Jenna que descubrieron cual era su estado actual, y que no habían evitado saltar como una fieles fangirls.

Había hecho su investigación y con cada cosa que sabia del rubio, más impresionado y enamorado se quedaba. Porque, siendo sinceros, ¿qué era un Seal si no era precavido y curioso? Danny Williams resulto ser un genio. A sus diecinueve años graduado de la universidad de Harvard en psicología y en los siguientes años saco cuatro doctorados, recibido varios galardones por sus libros de investigación y una trayectoria sobresaliente; había contraído nupcias con una mujer inglesa a finales de 1999 y en el año 2001 nacido su única hija, Grace Williams. Hasta hace poco era docente de la Universidad estatal de New Jersey, Rutgers, en la Escuela de Psicología Aplicada y Profesional, siendo New Jersey su estado natal. Unos años atrás su esposa falleció en un accidente automovilístico y hace seis meses recibió una oferta de trabajo en Hawaii, que el Dr. Williams no dudo en aceptar.

(Steve pensaba que eso se debía a que necesitaba un cambio, por su propio bien y el de su hija, ya que estar en la ciudad donde esposa y madre murió no podía ser fácil.)

Así que su problema era un sexy catedrático universitario de treinta y cuatro años, viudo, padre soltero de una encantador niña y un genio con cuatro doctorados en su haber. Oh, sí, que estaba jodido.

Muy, muy jodido.

* * *

><p>Todo había comenzado como un día más y bastante común en la sede de 5-0. Hace tan solo unas semanas se les había agregado una nueva integrante al equipo, Lori Weston, por ordenes del nuevo gobernador y quería mantenerlos vigilados luego de lo ocurrido con el asesinato de la Gobernadora Jamaron y la acusación hacia el líder de 5-0; pero, regresando a la historia, todo era paz y calma.<p>

Y como todos sabemos antes de la tormenta siempre hay paz y calma.

Eran ya las once de la mañana cuando la llamada se realizo y unas horas más tarde se encontraban resolviendo el asesinato del Lic. Keanu Johnson, catedrático de biología en la Universidad de Hawaii, que los llevo a hacer entrevistas con compañeros y estudiantes de este y de esta forma se encontraban Steve y Chin con el director, Dr. Caleb Smith, del campus universitario.

−Bueno, si desean pueden hablar con los estudiantes… −se detuvieron cuando el Dr. Smith fue interceptado por una mujer y le pidió que leyera unos documentos, que este rápidamente firmo y la mujer pronto los dejo en el pasillo−. Aunque sigo sin poderme creer que Keanu fuera asesinado –negó con la cabeza el hombre mayor, deteniéndose y volteándolos a ver−. ¿Tienen hasta ahora un sospechoso? −.

−Por el momento no, señor –contesto rápidamente Chin−. Esperábamos obtener alguna pista o información que nos pudiera ayudar con la investigación –el otro hombre suspiro.

−Espero que lo encuentren pronto. Será muy difícil decirle semejante noticia a los alumnos –volvió a suspirar−. El Lic. Johnson era muy querido entre estudiantes y compañeros docentes. Muy dedicado con la enseñanza y una gran entrega a los alumnos –negó con la cabeza y unos segundos más tardes se escucho por el pasillo varias voces, lo que ocasiono que los tres hombres voltearan a ver hacia dicha dirección.

Y ahí se encontraba el Dr. Williams seguido de un grupo de cinco estudiantes, quienes le entregaban unas carpetas y una pequeña reprimenda del hombre más pequeño, que aun negando con la cabeza aceptaba los trabajos retrasados.

−Oh, ¡Dr. Williams! –llamo el Dr. Smith−. Puede venir un momento –el rubio se despidió de su estudiantes y con un paso constante se acerco hasta donde el director y los otros dos hombres se encontraban de pie, cargando varios documentos en sus brazos y colgando de su hombro un maletín de una computadora portátil.

−Dr. Smith, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo? –pregunto el rubio, una leve inclinación hacia los otros dos hombres en reconocimiento.

−Dr. Williams le presento al Teniente Comandante Steve McGarrett y al Teniente Chin Ho Kelly del equipo 5-0 –el rubio los vio con curiosidad.

−¿5-0? ¿El grupo de trabajo del Gobernador? –pregunto viendo a ambos hombres, que sonrieron en respuesta.

−Los mismos –respondió el Dr. Smith− Verás, ellos están investigando la muerte del Lic. Johnson –Steve y Chin vieron como los ojos del rubio se entristecían ante la mención del hombre.

−Oh, ya veo. ¿Han encontrado algo? –pidió amablemente.

−Todavía no, Dr. Williams –respondió nuevamente Chin, viendo que su jefe no salía de su embobamiento por el rubio−. Esperábamos que usted pudiera responder algunas preguntas −.

−¡Claro! Por supuesto, lo que sea necesario –agrego rápidamente.

Media hora más tarde Steve salió suspirando del edificio central, seguido de Chin que no hacía nada con ocultar su sonrisa burlona. Pero es que, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Fue demasiado divertido ver a su jefe intentar ser todo lo 'SEAL de la Marina' alrededor del Dr. Williams y este tan sólo lo había visto con una expresión que claramente decía: '¿estás loco o qué?' Oh, sí, que fue divertido.

−Estas mal, jefe –el moreno lo vio molesto.

−Ni lo digas, Chin, ni lo digas –y el otro hombre se rio mientras subía a la camioneta.

Claro está, Kono se había enterado y no dejo de acosar al moreno durante el resto del día, para gran disgusto de este. ¿Por qué, en serio? Para su primer encuentro directo con el Dr. Williams se había comportado como un idiota. Uno grande, añadió amablemente Kono más tarde.

* * *

><p>Luego de varias horas de trabajo, los 5-0 encontraron al asesino, quien resulto ser un ex amante, que al verse cegado por los celos cuando el Lic. Johnson se encontraba en una cita y este los vio, asesino al profesor universitario en el apartamento de este con un arma de 9mm. Por supuesto, este al caer en la cuenta huyo e intento suicidarse, pero los 5-0 lo encontraron antes y lograron internarlo en un hospital para que esperara su juicio.<p>

Ahora, Steve se encontraba en una tienda de 24hrs, buscando entre las estanterías las pastas y cereales que le faltaban en su alacena, envuelto en su propio mundo que hacía que olvidara en donde estaba (entiéndase: Dr. Daniel Williams), que al darse la vuelta se choco con otro cuerpo más pequeño y ocasionó que las cosas se esparcieran por el suelo.

−Lo siento, yo… −se agacho y comenzó a recoger las cajas y bolsas del suelo.

−No, está bien. Fue mi culpa también –dijo la suave voz del otro hombro, por lo que Steve alzo la vista y se topo con unos hermosos ojos azules que él conocía. Oh, diablos−. Ah, Comandante McGarrett –ambos se pusieron de pie cuando hubieron recuperado sus canastas.

−Dr. Williams –saludo Steve.

−No, por favor, puede llamarme Danny –sonrió mientras tomaba una caja de pasta tras el moreno−. No esperaba encontrarlo por aquí –volvió a verlo.

−Ah, si… bueno… −tartamudeo y mentalmente se dio una patada−. Acabamos de salir del trabajo y necesitaba algunas cosas. Esta tienda queda de camino a mi casa –añadió al final, porque era mentira. Él venía a la tienda que regularmente el hombre más pequeño visitaba más y la que quedaba más lejos de la casa del moreno. Danny lo vio con una sonrisa que Steve no pudo descifrar.

−Uh-uh, ya veo −asintió−. Escuche que capturaron al asesino del Lic. Johnson. Muchas gracias –le sonrío suavemente. Steve se ruborizo levemente.

−Es nuestro trabajo −.

−Claro –quedaron en silencio, parados a mitad del pasillo a las nueve de la noche, viéndose uno al otro−. Uhm, será mejor que me vaya… mi hija me espera –desvió un momento la vista, antes de regresarla y tenderle la mano al moreno−. Buenas noches, Comandante McGarrett −.

−Steve –dijo tomando la mano ofrecida y maravillándose por el calor de la otra mano.

−Bien –dio un paso atrás y con un pequeño gesto con la cabeza, dio un cuarto de vuelta y siguió su camino por el pasillo hasta la caja registradora. Steve estaba anonado−. Ah, y Steve –se detuvo, viéndolo sobre su hombro con una sonrisa malvada−. No eres tan sutil –y siguió su camino.

Steve sabía algo: Estaba muy jodido y completamente enamorado de ese hombre.

Que los dioses lo ayudaran.

-Fin-

* * *

><p>¿Comentarios? ¡Por favor!<p> 


End file.
